


[Podfic] The Gladdest Thing Under the Sun

by keyflight790



Series: Podfics read by Keyflight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville Longbottom, Blood and Injury, Hogwarts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts, Threesome - M/M/M, minor drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Podfic of "The Gladdest Thing Under the Sun" by tackytigerAuthor's original summary:"Neville and Charlie had been friends for long enough that he knew exactly how Charlie fought, and how he fucked. He knew he could have taken Charlie home if he wanted to - he had seen enough of Charlie’s conquests to know that he was Charlie’s type, and he had drunk and danced and laughed with Charlie enough to feel the flare and heat of his interest."Or: Neville wants Charlie for good, not just for the night.





	[Podfic] The Gladdest Thing Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gladdest Thing Under the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538798) by [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger). 

> Thank you so much, tackytiger, for writing such a delicious fic for the Growing Neville fest, and then letting me podfic it!!! I left my sleeves rolled up while I was recording. 😉

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1otJ973bUL3SWo5K_j8qoVDc3DetbAV5w) | 0:12:37 |


End file.
